


Good omens

by CozyInn



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Humor, No one dies AU, mentions of other fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-05-19 19:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CozyInn/pseuds/CozyInn
Summary: The reader was from our world. She had a pretty normal life. Nothing out of the ordinary happened to her or anyone around her. She wasn’t anything special. You would think because of that nothing outlandish would ever happen to her right? Wrong!Or:A modern aged Reader gets transported to Middle earth and helps reclaim Erebor.





	1. In the beginning

Your story’s beginning was an odd one. You have yet to remember how you made it to where you were today. The sudden appearance was very confusing no doubt. Not even your wise old friends you made here could figure it out. There was no denying the fact however that over the years your memory pieced itself together, but it was still all a blur. Fret not though, despite the fuzzy memory of your appearance in the world, the memories you had of your ‘arrival’ shown clearly in your mind. You can still recall the feeling of dirt when you first awoke. Embarrassing enough, the feel of the raw ground was what startled you awake. The second being the rustling of bushes along with the sounds of animals. Your eyes slowly fluttered open as your mind started to process things. Quite obviously from where you were laying, your vision was first filled with nothing but dirt and the bottom of bushes and trees. You scrambled up into a sitting position. The panic in your mind—which you remember as terrifying—slowly settled onto your heart. The banging it did inside your chest was absolutely phenomenal. You turned your head this way and that to find that no matter where you looked your vision was covered with woods. It was then your vocal cords decided to work. 

“Huh?” 

Ah yes ever so intelligent. 

You recollected how you shakily stood up from your spot on the ground. Your hands immediately started to check your persona. It seemed like everything was in order at the time. 

“Wait a minute....where’s my bag?” You spoke 

Frantically you looked around for your prized possession. Shuffling through the fallen leaves and sticks you had found nothing. Again you scanned the area around you. It took a while to see it since it blended so well with the dirt but in the end, you got it. It was a dark brown leather satchel. The bag had a reasonably sized main pocket along with other pockets on the side. Little pins decorated the strap of the bag. They weren’t too flashy or bright but they were just enough to signify what you liked. You flipped open the flap and did a quick look over. Everything that you packet in there was still intact. You dramatically sighed and placed a hand over your heart. That was a relief for sure. You were pretty sure you would have died if you had lost your precious bag that day. Zipping up your bag, you stood up and tossed it over your shoulder. Now the unvoiced question still remained...

“Where in the hell am I?” 

Clearly, you were stuck in the middle of the woods. How? You didn’t really know. Wait. Wait. You lied. You did know actually. You remember how the so-called ‘friends’ of yours had dragged you out on a hiking trip because you needed to stop being a hermit. Understandably you were mad at them since they pulled you away from your homework. I mean you were nearing a deadline and it had to be finished! Not to mention they left you behind during the damn hike! Despite this, once you stopped and looked around you couldn’t be mad for long. The scenery was absolutely beautiful and to this day you cherished it. It even gave you inspiration for your next project that your teacher assigned you. You were beginning to be glad that your friends dragged you along. You remember sketching a few animals here and there. Playing in the slow flowing river a little past the trail. Just enjoying the peace that was given to you. But after that, your mind frighteningly draws a blank. You thought back on how much anxiety that blank filled you with. Those questions in your mind at the moment added more fuel to the fire. What happened after that? Did you take a break and accidentally pass out? No, because the layout that is in front of you was different from the one you were on. The woods you were in held a much more emerald green lighting while this one held more of a golden brown hue. 

‘Welp, I’m not gonna find out much by standing here.’ 

You took in a gulp of breath and trudged off to find the exit of the woods. Surprisingly it didn’t take long for you to emerge out of it and to your delight, there was a small town just outside. It was rather odd however because there wasn’t a small town anywhere near the trail you went on. You shrugged it off though since you were just glad there was civilization. As you got closer the more things you noticed about the town. Yes, it was strange due to its medieval appearance but you simply brushed it off as an aesthetic choice. However, upon further inspection, the sight begged to differ. The townspeople certainly stuck true to their theme. Their get-up looked somewhat similar to that of something from the Lord of the Rings. They had spears, old fishing rods, and pelts of all sort hanging by almost every house. Perhaps this was one of those themed towns and you just happened to come on a particular day? 

“Maybe,” You said aloud

Oh, how wrong you were.

Soon you arrived close enough to ask the first person you saw where you were. In this case, it happened to be a short woman. The woman had been no doubt startled at the action, a small squeak coming from her as you did so. The woman turned around quickly to see who spoke to her. Notably, you were first drawn to her eyes. They were a beautiful emerald green that complimented her sandy brown hair tremendously. Her plump pear-shaped body especially helped her facial (and other body) features. She looked young except the minor bags and wrinkles on her face told a different story. 

’Huh, coulda fooled me’ you thought 

“Uh excuse me, I’m kinda lost. Can you tell me where I am?” You asked politely 

“You are in Dorü (Dor-ee), my dear. And if I may say those are some very strange clothes,” The woman said 

You furrowed your brows in thought. 

‘Dorü? I’ve never heard of this town. It definitely sounds foreign,’ 

“Um not to sound daft or anything; but where perhaps is Dorü located in? Like this whole land in general,” you move your arms to signify the land “if you catch my drift.” 

“Why middle earth dearie,” she answered smartly 

“M...Middle earth?” You stuttered 

You studied the woman’s face for any trace of mockery except there was none. At the rather sudden discovery, your knees buckled out from under you. The woman immediately went to aid. 

“Oh, sweetie! Are you okay? You look like you’ve just seen a spirit,” The woman said worriedly 

You nodded weakly. 

“I’m fine,” 

The woman tutted in respond. She gingerly helped you to your feet. 

“Nonsense dear, let's get you inside. You look like you need some water,” 

And that’s how you found Frida Nook. A mother who took care of her three boys day in and day out till her husband came home from work. Be it the whim of fate or luck, she had taken you in without a complaint. In fact, she had insisted that you stayed with her. Stating that she would quote on quote “Could not bear to leave a lost/now homeless child in the open world to fend for themselves.” Her husband (who had come home just a while before) leaned over to you and whispered, 

“Ah, she just wants a daughter that’s all,” 

Frida’s husband was a tall broad-shouldered man. He had bushy eyebrows and a fully grown black beard. His body was round almost like he was fat but the muscle hidden underneath the cloth said otherwise. His name was Percidal Nook. Percidal gladly welcomed you to their family with open arms. Saying how he always wanted a daughter to which Frida rolled her eyes. “I thought I was the only one who wanted a daughter,” she muttered The little tykes, on the other hand, were a different story. They were shy with you at first. Few words were exchanged between the lot of you. Mainly these words consisted of, “Mum wants you” or “food’s done.” You didn’t mind the timid nature of the three. You would let them come to you when they felt that they were comfortable. The first to warm up to you was the youngest Beni (Benny). Beni sported his dad's black hair and had his mother emerald green eyes. He had boldly come up to you and asked if you would like to play with him. Of course, you said yes to the little one. It would have been a crime if you had said no. The next one was the middle child Appa (A-pa). He had his mother’s sandy brown hair and his father’s blue eyes. Appa had approached you a little after Beni did. Once you and Beni were done playing, Appa had tugged the ends of your shirt in order to get your attention. He had shyly asked if you could help him with something in his room. It turned out once you got inside that he just wanted to spend some time with you. The final brother took a bit longer. A few days give or take. Iri (Ere) was his name. He had his father's black hair and blue eyes. When Iri finally decided to interact with you it was when you were coming back from your chores. He and his two other brothers had ‘jumped’ you in an attempt to signal that he was finally okay with you. Thankfully you had saw what he was trying to convey and you happily played. After that day and the 7 years that followed, you could proudly say that you belonged in the family. 

Yup you heard me right. 

7 years. 

Y’know despite the years part, it wasn’t that bad. The first year spent in the once fictional world was trying to get used to everything. The second was just bonding with your new family. The third and fourth was dedicated to finding a way home. In those years you made new friends and somehow managed to befriend three characters. These characters were Gandalf, Elrond, Lindir, and possibly Legolas. You specifically remember how you ran into Gandalf on your way to Rivendell. It was quite random and out of nowhere. You were camping a little ways off the trail for a short break. All was well until Gandalf came bursting out of the bush. Your grip of reason quickly went out the window upon seeing him. You told him of your predicament (you gave him the proof that you brought along) and with more swaying words, the two of you set off. On your way there, the grey wizard had explained to you what the time period was which was before the reclaiming of Erebor. The two of you exchanged many words from there forth. Once you arrived in Rivendell, Gandalf gave you a vip pass straight to Elrond. The Elven lord and Gandalf had gone through many trails and errors to send you back until they had to come to the grim conclusion that there was no way home. The following week leading into the sixth year was full of mourning. In that time Elrond was kind enough to let you stay. This lead to you befriending Lindir and meeting Legolas. When you were done with the week long pity party, the rest of the year and the seventh was dedicated to adventures. 

Now that the past is over, we can finally be brought to the present day. You had recently come back from one of your adventures. You didn’t even reach your room until your three adoptive brothers bombarded you with questions. You laughed at their enthusiasm. As tradition as it came to be in your years here, you gave them each a trinket from your bag to sooth them. Iri got a silver dagger, Beni received dwarfish gauntlets, and Appa was gifted with a fur coat. To say they were thrilled would be an understatement. Frida had to practically pry them away to leave you alone.

“Hey ma,” you greeted as you kissed her cheek 

“Hi dearie. How was your trip? Oh! Wait before that, I have to tell you Gandalf was looking for you,” She said 

“He was?” You asked 

“Yup! He came around here about a month after you left. Said something about taking you on an adventure. I told him that you went on your own and that he could wait here till you came back,” Frida explained 

You nodded your head. 

“I see. Well, is he around right now?” 

“I’m afraid I don’t know. Sorry love,” Frida apologized

“That’s okay. Thanks for telling me,” You said 

You passed your mother and made your way over to the kitchen to see if there was anything you could snack on. Frida must of guessed what you were looking for because she yelled at your searching figure. 

“If you’re looking for food there’s corn bread in the second cabinet from the window dear,” Frida shouted from the living room 

“Thanks ma!” You shouted 

“You’re welcome sweetie!” 

The corn bread was enough to make your mouth water. No lie. You quickly snagged a corn bread and shoved another few into your mouth. You were about to walk to your room when there was a knock on the door. 

“Don’t worry ma. I’ll get it,” you said 

You turned on your heel and opened the door. At the front of your door stood Gandalf the Grey. His eyes were looking down at you with warmth and familiarity. You couldn’t help the grin that split across your face. 

“Well speak of the devil! Gandalf it’s nice to see you! Ma just told me about you! I’m gonna go out on a limb here and say it’s to reclaim Erebor. Am I right?” You said 

Gandalf laughed wholeheartedly. His hand clasped your shoulder in a sort of weird hug.

“Yes young (Y/n) you are right. The time has come to reclaim Erebor,” 

The feelings that invaded your body was too grand to describe. The giddiness in the pit of your stomach overpowered the fear that pecked at you. Finally it was time for you to join the epic quest of the dwarves. 

Hell yeah

“Great! When are we going?” You asked 

“Originally I would have liked for you to take your departure immediately. But seeing is how you just arrived home, I will allow you a days rest,” Gandalf said 

You shook your head furiously, “No no no! We can go now! Let me restock my bag and get Cas ready then we can leave,” 

Gandalf shook his head with a smile. The amusement was clear on his face. 

“Alright then it is settled. We shall leave once you are done,” The grey wizard stated 

The old wizard had to cover his poor ears to keep them safe from your squeals. You dashed around the house like a mad man. Grabbing this and that just in case. 

“I wanna go!” Iri cried childishly 

“Me too!” His brothers shouted 

You rolled your eyes. This happened more often then not. Iri and the boys desperately wanted to travel with you. They were at the point where they wanted to see the world beyond the town. Every time they would ask you told them no and for good reason too. The journeys you would go on steadily grew dangerous. A sign you took to heart. 

“No. Maybe when your older I’ll take you with me,” You said 

Beni let out a childish whine while Appa puffed out his cheek in silent irritation. The two boys stomped off to who knows where. Iri stayed behind with determination in his eyes. Aw shit, here we go again. 

“But I am older!” Iri persisted 

“Yeah you are but not old enough.”

Iri puffed out his cheek in annoyance much like how his brother did prior. You couldn’t help the smile. You really couldn’t. Over the years, Iri became a stubborn 13 year old boy. His taste in adventures was much more stronger than the others. He would constantly try time and time again to go with you. Even going as far as sneaking into a basket you were taking one time. (Thankfully you were barely away from home when you noticed). His heart was a true adventurers. There were times were you almost took him but no. Not yet at least. You cupped Iri’s face in your hands. The hope in his eyes sparkling. 

“No.” 

“UGGGHHHHH!” Iri groaned 

You mockingly smiled at Iri. You ruffled Iri’s hair in hopes to make up for crushing his hope. You could see the smile he was trying to hold back. 

“Sorry bud it’s too dangerous for you,” 

“Then why are you going?!” He countered 

You crouched down to his leave. You placed a hand on his shoulder. A sympathetic look on your features.

“Because I have to. This journey is extremely important not just for me but to other people going on it too,” You said 

The look on Iri’s face broke your heart. You sighed defeatedly and raked a hand through your locks. 

“Look when I come back we’ll go on an adventure. Just you and me. Alright?” You bargained 

A moment passed by before Iri spoke. 

“You promise?” He asked softly

You snorted, “I promise.” 

The two of you shared a short lived hug. You kissed Iri on his forehead. 

“Now behave. Help mom around the house. You know the drill,” You said 

You left Iri alone with one final ruffle of his hair. You doubled checked everything and once you were satisfied you went outside to Cas. There Frida waited with Beni and Appa. 

“Are you sure you have everything? You’re not missing anything are you? Oh aren’t you hungry? Why don’t you stay for a little while for dinner?” Frida fretted 

You rolled your eyes. You knew what Frida was doing. She was trying to stall time so you could stay longer. She did this every time you were about to set off and you wouldn’t have it any other way. It showed that she really did care for you. You pressed a kiss to her cheek effectively cutting her off. 

“Thanks ma but I’m okay really. I have everything packed.” You said 

Frida sighed through her nose longingly. Her chubby arms wrapped around your figure. 

“Promise me you’ll come back.” She muttered under her breath 

You gave Frida a tight squeeze. 

“I promise.” You said 

You broke the hug and went to your little brothers. You gave them quick kisses and hugs. You secured your luggage onto your faithful horse Cas. You gave one final goodbye to your family and hoped onto Cas’s saddle to meet Gandalf. The old wizard sat on his owen horse just a ways on the path. 

“Are you sure your ready?” He asked one final time 

You nodded in confirmation. 

“Let’s go reclaim Erebor.”


	2. Traveling is not all fun and games

The Shire was absolutely beautiful. The lights from the hobbit homes gave off a warm feeling. Most of the hobbits were ushering themselves inside for dinner. You would have stayed there for the whole night if you could. Just enjoying the quiet life the Shire seemed to provide but you had plans that needed to be set into action. So you made your way over to the home of the Baggins. The green circular door was still visible even at night on the top of the high hill. You really couldn’t believe you were here. True you did see the Shire in passing, but you never set foot in the place. Like some chef, you wanted to savor the Shire. That’s why you didn’t go with Gandalf when he went to speak with Bilbo. You wanted to experience it once the story actually began which it so kindly did tonight. You trotted up to the Baggins residence happily. The mark of Gandalf clean on the door. You knocked twice with enough strength to notify the person inside that you were here. Slowly, the small green door opened to reveal the owner. Though you couldn’t really see since the entrance of the house was a bit short. So you crouched down so you were at eye level.

“Hello. Is this Bilbo Baggins home?” You asked politely 

“Uh, why, yes. Yes, it is. Can I help you?” Bilbo stuttered

You gave Bilbo your name and sent him a polite smile. 

“May I come in? It’s a bit cold,” You said 

Bilbo blinked out of his thoughts. He moved to the side to let you in. 

“Of course! Please do come in. Um, would you like some tea?” Bilbo offered 

You nodded your head in confirmation. You placed your coat on his rack that was near his door. The ceiling was really low so you had to duck your head a couple of times to avoid the beams. 

“Yes please if you don’t mind,” 

Bilbo skipped skittishly to the kitchen to fix some tea. It appeared that you were early, evident by the rack being filled with only both you and Bilbo’s coat. You managed to walk to the dining room and sat down on the wooden floor. You didn’t want to sit on his chairs since you feared that you would break them with your heavy weight. In front of you on the right-hand side was a dish filled with fish and vegetables. It looked like you interrupted his dinner. Poor thing probably won’t be able to eat after your arrival. You leaned back a bit to find that Bilbo was somewhat visible from your point of view. He kept pacing in his kitchen. The footsteps were enough proof. Like every character you had met Bilbo was an exact reflection of the movie portrayal. Honestly, as much as you loved the books, you liked the movie characters more. Or at least the whole physical features and such. For the storyline so far it looks like it’s following the movie. Maybe. It’s too early to really tell. 

“Here you go,” Bilbo said 

You jumped in your place at Bilbo’s voice. (Thank Mahal the fright went unnoticed). When you regained your composure you coughed awkwardly. 

“Thank you, Mr. Baggins,” You thanked 

“You are most certainly welcome,” Bilbo said 

You took a sip of the tea and instantly melted. The tea was to die for. Its warmth soothed you and the sweetness was just right. The aroma the beverage radiated was homey. 

“Not to be rude, but what are you doing here? At my house I mean. I do not recall meeting you or inviting you to dinner,” Bilbo stated rather timidly 

You opened your mouth to speak when the doorbell ringed. 

“I suppose you’ll find out soon enough,” You said 

Bilbo furrowed his brows in confusion. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. So he turned on his heel and went to the door. You took another sip of your tea. The approaching of footsteps and voices made you put your drink down. You turned your head slightly to the side to acknowledge the new guest. 

“Dwalin at your service,” The rugged looking dwarf grunted

You introduced yourself to the dwarf with a polite smile. Dwalin took the seat across from you and went on to devouring Bilbo’s dinner. The little hobbit sat beside the rough dwarf defeated. Bilbo stared at him for a good minute. 

“This is good. Do you have any more?” Dwalin asked 

Bilbo frowned and stood up from his seat. The face he made was what you could only describe as beyond frustrated. You didn’t listen to his rambling, but instead you took to looking out the small window. Hey, you already knew what the dialogue was so there was no point in staying tuned really. You tapped the sides of your rather small teacup absentmindedly, creating a light tune as you did so. The doorbell and Dwalin getting up to venture the house snapped you out of your daze. You took this as a signal to finish your tea and head towards the kitchen. You washed up your cup to show your gratitude for Bilbo making it. When you were done you were going to go back to where you were seated only to be stopped by an old face. 

“Now who might you be?” The old dwarf asked

You politely introduced yourself to Balin. The wise old dwarf’s face morphed into one of recognition then to one of warmth. 

“Oh! So you’re the lass that’s bold enough to accompany us, in that case, Balin at your service. It is a pleasure to meet you,” Balin smiled

You smiled at Balin and slightly bowed. 

“Likewise Master Dwarf,” 

Balin bowed as well then left you to look at the pantry with Dwalin. Bilbo could be heard furiously ranting at them about who they were and why are they here in his house. You really did feel bad for him in the beginning. He had no idea what was happening. Gandalf made sure of that whether intentional or not. Yet again the doorbell rang to notify the irritated host that another “guest” had arrived. You saw Bilbo stomp off to open it. 

“Lass, would you like some food?” Balin asked

“Yes please!” You shouted

You walked to the pantry where Balin offered you a piece of bread. You thanked him and practically scarfed it down. Without thinking you began stuffing other foods into your mouth. Balin let out a hearty laugh. 

“Hungry now are ya?” He teased

Your cheeks flushed in embarrassment. 

“I guess I’m more hungry than I realized,” You said 

The old dwarf patted your back. You followed Balin into the dining room making a rather pleasant conversation. 

“Fíli, Kíli, come help us,” Dwalin said 

You practically choked when you heard Dwalin mention the dwarf princes names. You knew that you were gonna meet them but now that it’s actually happening. You didn’t know what to do with yourself. Luckily it appeared that they haven’t seen you yet so you were in the clear.

“Wait a moment. Aren’t you gonna introduce us to the lady?” Kíli asked

Or not.

“Yes, Mr. Dwalin. It’s a bit rude not to introduce us,” Fíli said behind his brother 

“Introduce yourself. I’m not your handmaiden,” Dwalin huffed 

The brothers chuckled before turning their attention to you. You smiled back at them, giggles slipping out as you did so. They bowed in respect which you did in return.

“Fíli” 

“And Kíli” 

“At your service,” They said in unison

You giggled at their antics, “(Y/n). It’s a pleasure,” 

For the final time that night the doorbell rang. You didn’t want Bilbo to become more stressed so you went to answer the door for him. You knew what was on the other side of the door. You also knew what would happen if you yanked open the door harshly enough. The temptation was great, too great in fact that you found yourself doing just that. Without warning, you pulled open the door and jumped back when a pile of dwarves fell. The urge to laugh bubbled in your throat. You attempted to suppress it which worked since it only came out as a snort. The dwarves in the pile were exactly who you were expecting. It was the rest of the company. You were a little surprised however to find the King under the mountain under the pile. 

‘Must be a combination of the book and movie then. Cool. It’s a good thing I did both.’ You thought

The dwarves scrambled off each other and went off to meet the others (right after introducing themselves to you). Gandalf trailed right behind them. 

“Good evening Gandalf. Nice to see that you finally arrived. Thought you’d never make it seeing as how old you are,” You joked 

You received a playful hit on the back of your head. 

“Ow!” You groaned 

“Oh sorry my dear. It looks like these old hands of mine slipped,” He said 

You rubbed the back of your head and glared at him. Gandalf had a hint of a smug smirk on his face. Oh, how you wanted to knee him. 

“Anyway, everyone is here and accounted for. We can start this meeting once everyone is finished,” You said 

“Good good. Now is there any food I can feast on?” Gandalf asked 

“Right this way my good man,” You laughed 

You led Gandalf to the dining room where everyone was finally seated. It was complete chaos but not the irritating kind. It was the kind of chaos that one would cherish with all their heart. The type that you could fondly look back on when you wanted to remember the good old times. In the midst of it, you somehow managed to join in the banter. You threw food at whoever and they threw it right back. You even managed to crack a few jokes here and there earning yourself some laughs. However all good things must come to an end because all too soon the fiasco died down. Everyone went about their own ways in the home. Some stayed in the dining room while others were exploring the house. You decided to hang out in the dining room. You sat next Bofur who happily started to converse with you. 

“So what’s a Miss like you doing in a place like this?” Bofur flirted jokingly 

“I could be asking you the same question Master dwarf,” You sassed back playfully 

Bofur threw his head back and laughed. You smiled goofily at him. A hint of heat was felt on your cheeks. Him nudging you just slightly with his elbow only added more fuel to the fire. You didn’t mind though. Bofur was a rather charming dwarf. You’d be damned if you weren’t at least a bit attracted to him. 

“I see ya got a smart mouth on ya. Good thing too. You’ll be needing it,” Bofur winked 

‘No doubt about that.’ You snorted to yourself 

“But seriously lass what are ya doin’ here? Ya do know how dangerous it is right? I know Thorin said you would aid us more than us to you during our journey to reclaim Erebor but-“ 

You cut Bofur off by raising your finger. You opened your mouth to answer back. The first word barely slipped out when a familiar song began. 

Blunt the knives, bend the forks

Smash the bottles and burn the corks

Chip the glasses and crack the plates

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!

Cut the cloth, tread on the fat

Leave the bones on the bedroom mat

Pour the milk on the pantry floor

Splash the wine on every door!

Dump the crocks in a boiling bowls

Pound them up with a thumping pole

When you're finished if they are whole

Send them down the hall to roll

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates! 

Full and hearty laughter echoed throughout the home. As odd as it sounds the dwarves laughing made the hobbit hole feel even more homey than normal. The laughter soon eased into senseless chatter. Most of the dwarves from what you could hear were catching up on a few things that they missed. You were open to just listen to them but Bofur grabbed your attention again. “So you were saying,” he drawled out “Oh right! To answer your question, I came here to help you reclaim Erebor. It’s as simple as that. Yes I know this is quite dangerous and could lead to my death. Gandalf was so kind enough to fill me in on that bit,” you winked towards the wizard who tipped his hat back ”But I want to help. I found it unfair that dwarves do not have somewhere to call home much like hobbits, elves and such. So that’s why I’m here to help you gain your home back. Does that make sense?” Bofur stroked the end of his mustache in thought. “I suppose it does,” he hummed You gave him a smile back in response. Suddenly the atmosphere of the hobbit hole grew grim. The chatting ceased and all grew quiet. 

You guessed that it was time for the meeting. 

Thorin started it off by explaining the plans for the journey and the main objection. Next, he stated what Bilbo’s job was when they got there. All the dwarves nodded in approval of this, seeing no problems with the plans. 

“What’s her job then? I don’t see how she is valuable for this? Her presence will only slow us down,” Dwalin said gruffly

Ouch, that hurt. No matter, you knew that this was Dwalin’s way of speaking so it didn’t hurt that much. Scratch that. It did. You coughed awkwardly into your palm. 

“My job master Dwalin is to make sure you don’t all get killed and also provide some foresight on the travel,” You said smartly 

“How are you supposed do this? You’re just a mere woman. I see nothing that can protect us dwarves,” Dwalin sneered 

That motherfucker. No no. Don’t get mad. It’s okay. You took a deep breath in. 

“This mere woman, Master Dwalin, can probably kick your ass,” You snapped

Fíli and Kíli snorted into the hands and leaned into each other to hide their laughter. You smirked smugly at Dwalin. Well, as smug as one can when sitting on the floor. The stoic dwarf only puffed out his chest and grumbled something under his breath in response. Perhaps embarrassed of the bold statement. 

“Foresight? What does she mean by this?” Kíli asked the wizard beside him. 

“Yes! What does she mean by this,” Fíli added 

“I have right in believing Thorin has told you both many times. I shall not be the one telling you again,” Gandalf huffed 

“But-“

“That’s enough!” Thorin shouted 

Fíli and Kíli sunk back down in their chair in defeat. You tried your best to stifle your giggle. 

“Now if we can continue..” The King said 

Thorin discussed to the table that they  
alone would go to Erebor. They would receive no aid from the seven dwarvish armies during the quest. Everyone grumbled or commented on their disappointment but mostly respected the armies decision. Supposedly the meeting was to close there except Bilbo had other plans. He had asked if he could hear the story of Erebor. Well, he didn’t say it directly but everyone could tell he wanted to know. Thorin took the liberty of telling the hobbit the tale of Smaug, the fall of Erebor along with his father and grandfather. Anyone who wasn’t thick in the head could see the sparkle shown in Bilbo’s eyes throughout the story. The hunger they showed for something, anything, dangerous. Like water in a cup, the Took bloodline was grazing the lip of it, trying desperately to overpower the Baggins.

‘There must be something to get it over the edge. Maybe Gloin might overflow the cup.’ You wished hopefully 

“He does not look like a burglar though. More like a grocer to me.” Gloin pipped up 

The curious look in Bilbo’s eyes were replaced by a burning red fiery in a flash. Hook, line, and sinker.

“Pardon me-“ Bilbo snarled 

Truthfully you don’t remember what happened after that. You passed out on the table like an absolute idiot. Guess the long journey to the Shire just happened to hit you at the moment. Mahal, you were so lame. 

In the morning, you awoke on the floor in the dining room. You took no offense because you would actually crush them if the dwarves were to situate you in any other place. A small fuzzy blanket was draped over your figure. In your daze you wondered who gave this to you. For the time being you could only think of one possibility. 

‘Huh, probably Bilbo. That’s sweet of him.’ 

You rubbed your face to wash the sleep away. You folded your blanket and placed it to the side. You scanned the room lazily to see that only half of the dwarves were present. 

‘The rest must be at the Green Dragon Inn.’ You thought 

“Good to see yer finally up.” A voice said behind you 

Your head snapped to meet the owner of the voice. 

“Hey Bofur...” you grunted out

Bofur hummed rather huskily. Your face flushed because either of the morning daze or because of Bofur’s morning voice was anyone’s guess. 

“Are we leaving yet? What’s happening?” You asked 

“Not yet lass but we’re close to it. I suggest you eat the food we made before Bombur eats it all,” Bofur said 

You nodded tiredly. You got up and headed to the kitchen to snag some food. Once that was done and the last of the morning daze slipped away, you went outside to stretch your legs. Your eyes squinted when the dawn’s sun hit your face. 

“Fucking A. That hurt,” you cursed 

“Fucking? What’s that?” A curious voice said behind you 

A squeak escaped your throat. Out of instinct you clumsily readied yourself in a fighting stance. The person simply laughed. 

“Damn you Fíli! You scared the fuck outta me!” You said 

The blonde dwarf chuckled warmly. 

“I do apologize Miss. I did not mean to frighten you so,” He apologized 

“Ah it’s okay,” you ruffled your hair in a half-assed attempt to give some character “So what’s up Fíli?” 

“What’s up? What does that mean?” Fíli asked 

“Oh, it means how are you, what are you doing, or what do you need. How you use it depends on the situation,” You answered 

“I see! Then I am just fine, I am standing here talking to you and I do not need anything at the moment,” Fíli said proudly 

You laughed loudly, “Yeah you got it,” 

“So ‘what is up’ with you?” Fíli tried 

“Nothing much just stretching,” You yawned 

You stood there in surprisingly comfortable silence. Just talking in the sight of the Shire in the morning. How you wished you were able to live here. Your eyes flickered over to Fíli to see how he was holding up. His appearance was rather rough considering how early it was but it was polished all the same. You could see that his beard was turned up in a smile. The glow of the sun framed his short figure just right. The golden lighting amplified Fíli’s blonde hair. He looked stunning. Fuck you wished you had your phone. Hold on a second. You have something close to that! You fumbled for your small makeshift sketchpad in your large coat pocket. 

“Fíli, please don’t move,” You said 

“Okay?” 

Your eyes flickered back to Fíli. The new sight made your breath hitch. He was facing you now, his smile was bigger than before. His eyes held a certain shine to them. For the second time this morning your face flushed. You averted your eyes and quickly worked on your sketch. When you were done, you snapped the book shut. 

“Can I move now?” Fíli asked 

“Yeah, you can. Thank you,” You confirmed 

“You are most welcome,” The dwarf prince said 

You stood there admiring your art until you felt a tap on your elbow. You looked down to see Fíli with pleading eyes. 

“May I see it please?” He asked 

You thought for a moment. You were slightly embarrassed about the fact that Fíli wanted to see your drawing of him. It was tempting to say no because you didn’t want to disappoint him somehow with your sketch. However, you figured that that would be rude and you kind of wanted his input.

“Sure,” you said 

You handed Fíli your travel sized sketchbook. He took it from your hands carefully and looked at the page. You bit your lip nervously, hoping that he’ll like what you drew. Fíli’s eyes hardened upon looking at the sketch. His eyes seemed to be scanning for something but you weren’t sure what. After a few agonizing seconds, Fíli handed your sketchbook back to you with a broad grin on his face. 

“This is magnificent! You truly have a gift!”

“Uh, thank you! I, um, indulge in art from time to time. So yeah,” you said awkwardly 

Gosh you were so bad at interactions sometimes that it actually hurts you.

The two of you continued the conversation after that. Though you had nothing similar to each other, you found other things to bond over. The occasional playful bump was shared between you. 

“He did not!” You laughed 

“I swear on my beard he did. Mother had to chase him down so she could get his knickers off his head.” Fíli cackled 

“O sh, sh. He’s coming!” You whispered 

Emerging out of the house came just the person Fíli was talking about. You couldn’t even look him in the eye.

“Good morning you two,” Kíli greeted 

The two of you tried to hold it in. Keyword tried. However, just by looking at Kíli’s face you burst out in laughter. You both leaned on each other for support. Though Fíli’s height made it kinda difficult. 

“What?” Kíli asked 

“Nothing nothing,” You hummed 

“Tis nothing of your concern dear brother,” Fíli laughed 

“‘Tis nothing of my concern’ my arse! Fíli what did you say?!” Kíli said 

He did not receive an answer. Instead, all he got was more laughter. 

“You wound me,” Kíli said dramatically 

Your laughing took a while to cease. Especially since Fíli wouldn’t stop looking at you and Kíli kept on making you laugh.  
He threw empty threats and acted as you struck him down with a sword. I know it doesn’t sound funny but trust me it was. The three of you preceded to joke the whole way down to the Green Dragon Inn. “Ah, you guys can go in. I’m going to stay out here,” You said “Are you sure?” Fíli asked “We can stay out here with you,” Kíli offered You waved your hand in dismissal. “Go. I don’t mind,” Fíli and Kíli gave each other a look before heading inside. You walked over to your dear horse Cas and sighed. 

“Hi, girl,” You cooed 

Cas neighed at you in excitement. You giggled and gently patted her neck. Cas had been your companion for six years. She was a Clydesdale horse who happened to be a runt. Her legs didn’t quite match up with normal newborns. You loved her the moment you laid eyes on her. You begged for the breeders to let you keep her. They were reluctant at first but eventually caved in. Figured that she wouldn’t make it a month or two. How wrong they were. Cas put up a hell of a fight the first few months especially when she got sick which was quite often. There were times where she looked like she was about to die. You never gave up on her though. You helped her with her growth the best you could. A lot of blood sweat and tears went into raising her but it was worth it in the end. Now, Cas was a strong Clydesdale who could take care of herself with or without you by her side. 

You rested your forehead on her snout. Cas snorted and moved her head back to nip at your hair. 

“Ow Cas! That hurts!” You laughed 

Cas bumped her snout against your head. You hissed at the impact but smiled all the same. You rounded to the side of her and shuffled through one of the bags. Once you found what you wanted you went back to her front. “Here you go,” You said while placing the apple in front of her. 

Cas neighed in appreciation and bent down to eat.

“That’s a very, uh, large horse,” A shy voice muttered 

Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion. You looked down on the right of you and saw Ori. Gosh, he was so small. Actually, all of them were small. Bilbo included. He was super small. 

‘Cute’ 

“Hm? Oh, Ori! Hey! Um, yeah she’s a Clydesdale. My home town specializes in them,” You said 

“I’ve never seen one before,” Ori said

“That’s because they stick around in the area my town is in. They don’t like to travel that far,” You explained 

“Hm,” 

“So what brings you here Ori?” You asked 

“Huh? O-oh! They,” Ori gestured to the Inn “are discussing of departing here soon so I took my leave,” 

The moment those words left his mouth half of the dwarves (and the ones from the home) were coming to ride their ponies. 

“That was fast,” You muttered 

Using the fencing, you hopped on top of Cas. She grunted at the sudden weight on her back. The others mounted their ponies and you were off. Gandalf joined you halfway. Of course, he and the dwarves were already making bets about Bilbo showing up or not. Damn wizard, you wanted a piece of that action too! 

“Hey-“ 

“WAIT! WAIT!” A voice shouted 

“Damn it!” 

The group stilled their horses. There coming from the semi-thick wood was Bilbo Baggins. He trotted up to the horses with the contract in hand. He looked downright giddy. 

“I signed it,” He said 

Balin scanned the contract. 

“Looks like everything’s in order! Welcome, Master Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakenshield.” He said 

“Give this man a pony,” Thorin grumbled 

“Oh no. That’s not necessary-“ Bilbo started 

“Oh yes, it is. Up you go,” You said 

You lifted Bilbo off the ground and settled him on his horse. He was so small in your arms. Makes sense since hobbits were smaller than dwarves. 

“Thank you, Miss,” Bilbo said 

“You’re welcome,” You beamed 

The company and you rode till nightfall. The road was similar to that of the story. The travel was easy but also difficult in some instances. Fortunately, Thorin stopped the company so they could rest. The area was familiar to the first stop the movie showed. You slid off Cas ungraciously. An ache unbeknownst to you throughout the ride became present. 

“I really gotta do something about that saddle. My damn ass hurts like hell,” You groaned 

You rounded Cas so that you were in front of her. You slid off the reins and took the metal bar out of her mouth. Cas moved her mouth around to show the discomfort it gave her. You gave her a look of sympathy. 

“I never did like these things too. Maybe I can ditch them,” You thought out loud 

“I do not think that is a wise decision. You will get hurt,” Dori said beside you 

“I know. I know. But it can’t be good for her. The damn thing looks uncomfortable,” You sighed 

“Aye. It is for your safety, however,” Dori stated 

“Okay okay,” You said 

Dori and you chatted for a few minutes until he went to check on his brothers. You placed yourself next to the fire. Most of the dwarves had gone to bed and were loudly snoozing the night away. You yourself was about to doze off but a loud rustling woke you up. You looked up to find that Bilbo had gotten up to feed Myrtle an apple. Again you attempted to fall asleep only to be awoken by a shrilled howl. 

“What was that?” Bilbo asked 

“Orcs...” Kíli said gravely 

Bilbo noticeably shivered in fright. 

“Orcs?”

“Throat-cutters. There’ll be dozens of them out there. The low-lands are crawling with them,” Fíli said 

“They strike in the wee small hours when everyone’s asleep,” Kíli continued 

“Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood,” You added 

Bilbo’s eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. The Durin brothers and you shared a chuckle. 

“You think that is funny?” Thorin snapped 

“Actually yes I do cause it beats being gloomy all the damn time,” You said 

Thorin shot you a glare that could kill a man on the spot. You shrunk in your place slightly but glared back at him all the same. The king merely huffed and went to dramatically stand on the edge of the cliff. There was no story of the battle with the Pale Orc that followed Thorin’s figure. Nothing needed to be said though. Everyone here knew of Thorin’s hardships. 

“I’ll take first watch,” You offered 

“Are you sure lass? I know human women need their sleep,” Balin said 

“Yeah, it’s fine. Not like I haven’t stayed up late before,” You said 

The rest that were still up reluctantly fell asleep. It took Fíli and Kíli longer though since they kept throwing things at you. 

“You two knock it off!” You whispered/laughed 

The two princes laughed like school kids. 

“I mean it,” You said 

The three of you shared one final laugh before they fell asleep. Thorin however stayed up for a good long while. When he was ready, he came back over to the camp. Shockingly the stoic king sat next to you. 

“I apologize for the tone of voice I had,” Thorin said 

No, you weren’t shock like how other stories said you would be. The Thorin that looked at you now was the combination of book and movie. Meaning that he was sometimes cold, distant, and kinda rude. But he was all around a nice guy. Friendly, laid back and had a bit of fun. You could tell all that and more by his beautiful sapphire eyes. The way he carried himself was also a giveaway. You brushed back your hair. 

“No worries. I get you. I would be pissed off too if someone made light of orcs,” You said 

Thorin bowed his head in a sign of thanks. You patted the dwarf king on the back. 

“You should rest. Heaven knows you’ll need it,” You suggested 

“I suppose you are right. Good night Lady (Y/n),” Thorin said 

“Please call me (Y/n). None of this Lady business makes me feel old,” You snorted 

Thorin chuckled and bid you a good night. 

“Hey, Thorin?” You called out 

“Hm?” He hummed 

“If you need someone to talk to. I’m always open to listen,” You said 

Thorin didn’t answer. Not that you needed it. The silence spoke volume. You sighed through your nose. Alright, let’s get this watch over with. 

The next day you woke up a little later than everybody else. The lot of you had breakfast and again you went off. No, no one would say that the journey there was interesting. Half of the time it was rather dull (few exceptions were when the road tried to kill you). You accepted this with open arms. After all, you weren’t here for the danger (a partial lie), you were here to save the Durin’s line. Possibly get into Bilbo’s story for Frodo as well but that was it. 

A few days passed until you found yourself in a familiar situation. The company had been lead to a run-down house. The wooden frames and broken stone walls were all that was left. 

“A farmer and his wife lived here...” Gandalf whispered 

“We shall camp here for the night,” Thorin shouted 

Everyone groaned with relief. They came down from their ponies and set up camp. 

“Why don’t we continue onto the Hidden Valley? The elves will supply shelter. Food!” Gandalf said 

“No. Night will fall soon and the Valley has yet come into sight,” Thorin spoke 

You silently cheered in your mind. Thank fuck this Thorin didn’t hold a grudge against elves. Or at least a strong enough one. That saves everyone from a lot of trouble. A yawn escaped passed your lips. 

“Tired?” Bilbo said 

“Extremely,” You moaned 

“I would imagine so,” Bilbo laughed 

“How are you holding up?” You asked 

“Thankfully I’m just exhausted,” Bilbo said

Bilbo was so tiny compared to you. He barely reached your hip. You couldn’t help but sink to his level and wrap him in a hug. 

“Oh, you’re so cute!” You squealed 

“M-Miss please!” Bilbo squeaked 

Your grip on him loosened. 

“Bilbo, please, can you do me a favor?” 

“What is it, Miss?” 

“When the time comes, do not give your name.” You said vaguely 

“O-okay?” The hobbit stuttered 

You gave Bilbo one final squeeze then let go. You were aware of what you just did. Aware that you might have messed up The Lord of The Rings. However, something inside said that saying that was the right thing. The night sky closed off the day in a hushed manner. The stars began twinkling in the inky black abyss. Everyone was having their supper and Bilbo had just taken two bowls to the Durin princes. You thought nothing of it until a few passing minutes later. Bilbo hadn’t come back yet from giving the brothers their dinner and that caused you to worry. Slowly but surely you remembered what was transpiring right at that very moment. You bit the inside of your cheek and began to bounce your leg anxiously. You knew that they would be fine in the end but their safety and well being was still on the line here. Any minute now Fíli and Kíli would come out of the woods and say, 

The rustling of bushes made your head snap towards the disturbance. Out of the bush came the two Durin brothers disheveled and noticeably distressed.

“TROLLS!!!” The brothers shouted 

There they are.


	3. The last homely stay

Just to get this over. Trolls suck. They suck a lot. The smell, the features, their behavior, just no. You had your fair share of encounters with these creatures. You hated every single one. Nasty creatures they were. It was a good thing that this would be the only time you’ll face them.

The company followed Fíli and Kíli to where the trolls were keeping Bilbo. You offered to go with them but they refused and told you to stay at the camp. Of course, you didn’t listen, you wanted to be of help. So you waited a good long minute before sneaking off (not after you put out the fire). When you got there, the trolls already had scooped up the dwarves. Sacks laid on the ground with heads and feet sticking out of the opening. The hobbit was nowhere in sight. At the moment, the trolls were arguing about how best to cook them. You dove behind a bush. Evidently, it was the same bush Bilbo was on. 

“Psst! Bilbo!” You whispered 

The hobbit practically jumped. 

“My goodness! Don’t do that-“

“Shh! Do you want us to get caught?” You hissed 

Bilbo quickly shut his mouth.  
You peaked over the bush and scanned the area. 

“Did you see Gandalf?” You asked 

“Why yes! Yes, I did.” Bilbo whispered back 

The two of you stayed quiet for a bit. Listening of the banter that was happening between the trolls. Your eyes flickered to the trolls then the dwarves. The trolls were under a very heated argument. A voice not belonging to any of them made it worse. No questioning that Gandalf was the one keeping the trolls distracted. 

“Bilbo. Stay here.” You instructed 

“W-What? Where are you going?” Bilbo stuttered out 

You pressed your index finger on your lips. Bilbo started trembling nervously. You snuck to the sacks of dwarves the best you can. One by one you dragged the dwarves away. Some, whose head was inside the bag, fought your pulling. 

“Keep still or I’ll leave you here to be eaten!” You snapped 

The threat usually worked. Whoever was in the bag would stop squirming. You cut the dwarves free one after the other. There were just a few more. 

“Hey, where’d the food go?” One of the trolls said

“Shit.” You muttered 

You readied yourself for a good fight. You never got the chance though because a tall figure stood upon a giant boulder. 

“The dawn will take you all!”Gandalf bellowed 

He plunged his staff into the rock causing it to split. The trolls hissed and shrink back. Their skin cracked as stone absorbed their figures. 

“About damn time!” You yelled

Gandalf shrugged his shoulders. 

“Thanks for the save lass.” Bofur thanked 

“You’re welcome! Though I think it’s Gandalf you should be thanking.” You said 

“Aye that is true but yer the one who pulled us away from those trolls. So good on ya.” Bofur said 

You gave Bofur a smile. Fíli and Kíli were the next ones thanking you. You would have taken the thanking if not for the way the two were acting.

“Oh, our hero!” Fíli gushed 

“What would we have done without her?” Kíli swooned 

“She’s so brave!” 

“So strong!” 

“Shut it you two.” You laughed 

The Durin princes laughed. Fíli lifted an arm over his forehead, he caught Kíli with the other one. Kíli had a hand clutched over his heart. 

“She’s so cold!” 

“How my heart flutters-“ 

You gently shoved the boys down playfully. Their mocking display now broken. The three of you laughed till you were there was nothing left. You left the two in favor of sitting down. Gloin took the seat right next to you. 

“Hello, lass. Mighty fine morning we’re having.” He joked 

“Ah Yes. Nothing like starting the day with almost being eaten huh?” You chuckled 

Gloin let out a hearty laugh. During the time of your travel, you have grown a liking to the father of the famous Gimli. You talked with the dwarf quite often. True, at first, he gave off this tough exterior. It took a while to chip that away. When you did finally manage to get the last bit of ‘shell’ down, he turned out to be a regular guy who adored his family. He would go on about how he missed his wife and son. Gloin also told you tales of his domestic life. It was heartwarming to see his figure glow at the mention of his family. You leaned against the boulder behind for support. In seconds flat you were out cold. 

That’s what it was like for a few hours. You wasted half the day sleeping in. It felt great. Then all too soon you were woken up. 

“Lass. Lass. Wake up!” A voice said 

You snorted very unladylike. Your figure shot up partway. Your eyes were squinted since your vision was blurry. 

“What the fuck?” You groaned 

“I am unsure of what that means but you must get up.” The voice persisted 

A loud groan escaped your lips. The person chuckled. You left the rest of your body off the ground (you fell off the rock in your sleep). You rubbed the sleep from your eyes. 

“Good afternoon then!” The same voice laughed 

You leaned on the person’s back that the voice belonged to. It was a struggle though because of the height difference. 

“Nooooo...” You whined 

The person laughed more. He patted your lower arm. You placed your chin on top of the person’s head only to feel a fluffy texture. 

“Fluffy hat..” you mumbled 

Bofur’s shoulder shook in silent laughter. You let out a long huff out of your nose. A brief peaceful moment passed you. 

“Fine, I guess I’ll get up.” You grunted 

You pushed yourself off of Bofur with care. The camp was already lively. There was no food left possibly because of Bombur. You didn’t mind though. Food was still stashed in your bag so you were covered. Not bothering to look, you stuffed the first thing you grabbed into your mouth. The flavor was sweet. You would have gladly gotten more except you didn’t see what it was. You also had to stretch your food so you couldn’t do that. 

“Gandalf!” You shouted 

“Yes, my dear? What is it?” Gandalf said 

“Do you have food?” You asked 

The mighty wizard sighed. He shook his head side to side. He rummaged through his bag. He pulled out a banana muffin and tossed it to you. You gasped. 

“You do love me!” You cried 

“Hush,” Gandalf said 

You blew Gandalf a place kiss. He rolled his eyes. 

“So you guys go to the troll hoard?” You asked

“No not yet my dear. We were just about to leave for there.” Gandalf said 

“Oh, nice.” You said 

You shoved the muffin in your mouth. Shortly thereafter, the company had gone to the troll hoard. The cave was similar to that of the cave in the book. The entrance was blocked by a stone door which Bilbo had the key to. Food was scattered about and clothes of the fallen hung on the wall.   
Coins were littered about as well. The place also had a fair share of weapons. You took your share of the coin.

“Not like anyone’s gonna need it.” You said to yourself 

You debated on whether or not you should grab a weapon. You went over to where Thorin and Gandalf were. They weren’t blocking the pile so you crouched down to examine it. You shifted through the blades. Some of them were too small or way too long. The last one you grabbed was almost the perfect one. It was arm's length and the tip brushed under your fingertips. The sword was made from man. You could tell because it didn’t have a certain shine like elvish blades or had the weight of a dwarfish sword. The blade had a more dull grey tint. The color made it clear that the previous owner didn’t clean it. The shape of the sword was standard. The handle of the fine blade was wrapped in worn leather. A ring sat in the middle of it. Next to the sword sat a bow. It was made out of dark oak. Designs were dug into the wood. The string was very much intact. This bow was also created by man. You searched the area for a quiver (one with arrows preferably) but found none. That was until you saw an empty leather quiver in a separate pile. Arrows were littered on the floor by the pile. Most of them were snapped in half while a few were still in good shape. To be honest you were kind of a bad shot. Though it’s better to be safe than sorry. 

“Well, I’m keeping these.” You said 

You sheathed the sword back into the scabbard. You adjusted the belt around your waist so it sat comfortably. Then you threw the bow over your shoulder and grabbed the arrows and quiver. The company and you left the cave once you were satisfied. Bilbo and Gandalf lagged behind at the entrance. You hung around Ori, Nori, and Dori outside the cave. The three brothers were charming in their own way. Dori was very protective over Ori while Nori insisted that the young dwarf didn’t need to be babied. Their banter always put a smile on your face. Your relationship with them wasn’t that tight but wasn’t distant either. Nori was the one who would talk to you from time to time. He was very tough on you for the first bit of the travel. Giving you grunts or mumbles under his breath. Slowly he warmed up to you. He even started a conversation with you. It was sweet when he would randomly talk about his brothers. He even let you in on some of his...interesting outings. Dori was a bit motherly towards you at first. He made comments on how you shouldn’t be with them. That it would be better if you were at home with your family. After a lot of convincing, he eased off for a while but that didn’t stop the fussing he did over you. He was like your third mother or grandmother. Ori was shy when you were around. He still is. However, he has gotten better. In the beginning, aside from the talk, you had at the inn, he rarely spoke a word. When he did, it usually came out in stutters. You never pushed him into becoming friends but you made it clear that he was welcomed to be. Like the little nervous animal he was, Ori warmed up to you in due time. 

You were in the middle of a conversation with Dori when there was rustling in the bushes. Cas (who you brought along) perked up at the disturbance. She placed herself between you and the direction the noise was coming from. Your chest filled with pride. Cas had always been protective of you, of anyone really, ever since she was young. The company rushed together with their weapons drawn. 

“Thieves! Fire! Murder!” A voice shouted 

A brown figure emerged out of the woods. It was Radagast the brown. You’ve only met him once or twice throughout the years. He kept to himself in his forest and you respected him for that. 

“Radagast! Radagast the brown!” Gandalf said 

Gandalf trotted up to the wizard. You tuned out of their conversation. The two wizards drifted away from the group. You bit the inside of your cheek. Anxiousness for the future nipped at your mind. Sauron was for sure active now. Radagast’s appearance made it obvious. You sat down on the ground with your face in your hand. He wasn’t powerful now but he had a possible army of Orcs and Wargs. He wasn’t looking for his ring yet too. If things go according to your last-minute plan. Bilbo shouldn’t tell Gollum/Smegaul his name. That would give Frodo a little head start. 

“Shit,” you whispered

“I didn’t tell him to not give away where he lives or what he is.” 

Wait! That’s okay! It just means they wouldn’t know his name. Maybe that can work out in his favor. Or maybe instead you could stop Sauron after Erebor. You could tell Gandalf about the ring and cast into the lava in Mordor. The fellowship would never happen! They could all live in peace! 

“Now that’s overkill.” You sighed 

No, the fellowship had to happen. It was the law that was granted on this world by the gods and the creator of the story. The destruction of the ring had to be done by Frodo. That was the only safe future. 

A chilling howl broke you out of your thoughts. Your head snapped in the direction of the sound. 

“Was, was that a wolf? Are wolves out there?” Bilbo asked nervously 

“Wolf? That is not a wolf.” Bofur said 

Another howl, closer than the previous, drew the company’s attention to a warg high on a hill. Cas rose on her hind legs in a panic. You scrambled up on your feet. The giant monstrous hound dashed toward the closet person. It took a swing but was cut down by Thorin. Another one rushed from the side. Kíli shot that one with an arrow causing it to stumble. Dwalin gave the final fatal blow. 

“Warg scouts. Which means an Orc pack is not far behind.” Thorin said 

“Orc pack?” Bilbo stuttered 

“Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?” Gandalf demanded 

“No one.” The king said 

“Who?!” 

“No one I swear! What in Durin’s name is going on?” Thorin asked 

“You are being hunted,” Gandalf answered 

“You gotta get out of here.” You said 

Ori and Bifur raced down the hill. 

“We have no ponies! They bolted!” Ori said

You gave your bags to the Dori and Nori and hopped on top of Cas. Dori, ever the mother, tried to stop you. You ignored him the best you could. 

“We’ll draw them off.” You stated 

Radagast was lost for a second before he understood. He nodded his head in confirmation. 

“These are Gundabad Wargs. They will outrun you.” Gandalf said 

“These are Rhosgobel rabbits. I’d like to see them try.” Radagast countered 

“Come on Gandalf have you little faith in me?” You teased

Gandalf sighed through his nose. You winked at the old wizard then sped off. You drew your bow in favor of the sword. Like it was said before you were a bad shot. That’s not gonna stop you from trying though. Radagast’s sleigh ran beside Cas. 

“Nice to see you again Radagast.” You shouted 

“Nice to see you too my friend!” Radagast yelled back 

The two of you bolted out of the trees. You didn’t dare look behind you. The Orc pack followed you and Radagast. 

“You go right! I’ll go ahead!” You said 

Radagast nodded. The wizard spilled away from you, taking a good chunk of the pack with him. You spared a quick glance behind you. The rest that didn’t follow Radagast followed you. You let go of the reins and turned your body so you were facing backwards. This skill you were about to do was only done once or twice by you. You hopped up on the saddle in a squat then stood on your feet. Your legs trembled in protest. 

“So far so good.” You encouraged yourself 

You drew your bow and took aim at the Orcs on top of the wargs. You fired your arrow and missed the target. 

“Damn it.” 

You took aim again and fired. You hit the target. At least the warg the target was sitting on. The beast stumbled and crushed the Orc under it. Again you tried with better luck. When your legs were about to give way, you sat down on the saddle harshly. You whistled loudly. Cas cut a sharp turn around a rock. The warg that was closing in on you hit the rock. You unsheathed your sword and slashed at wargs that were too close for comfort.   
You scanned the area to see that here was thirteen dots that came on your right. 

“Cas!” You shouted 

Cas turned a hard left. You passed by a rock that had an Orc perched on top. You shot it with your arrow. The evil spawn howled in pain. He turned around and gave chase. 

‘Elrond better come soon or I’m gonna kick his elvish ass!’ You thought 

Suddenly the Orcs went a different way. You looked over your shoulder to find that the other wargs were surrounding the company. You spun around on the saddle as fast as you were allowed. Cas ran faster towards the company. You drew out your bow. The dwarves were slipping into a gap in between good-sized rocks. You must have missed Gandalf calling them. You shot down some of the wargs and their riders. However, you were running out of arrows. That didn’t worry you much since the last of the crew hopped in. You drew your blade, prepared for a fight when a horn echoed the field. Arrows took down Orcs and wargs left and right. The enemy had no choice but to retreat. Cas slowed down to a trot. You rested your forehead against her strong neck. A pair of footsteps came your way. 

“I see you have finally come to visit.” A   
familiar voice jested 

You lifted up your head with a tired smile. There in his famous Elvish glory was Lord Elrond. 

“What are you talking about? I visited you not too long ago. Besides isn’t Elven time suppose to be faster than everybody else’s?” You quipped 

“Yes but time seems to slow even for me when it comes to you.” Elrond chuckled 

“You flatter me.” You gushed mockingly 

Elrond chuckled once more. You elbowed him playfully. The other elves surrounded your two forms. 

“Let us return home. I am sure our traveler   
is weary over her journey.” Elrond said 

The elves nodded in scary unison. Elrond and you were at the front of the group. New stories passed from the both of you. Laughter rang out on your way to Rivendell. Your relationship with Elrond was much like father and daughter. You often visited the homestay in your trips without fail. In that time of your previous stay and the visits, your relationship with Elrond (and Lindir) grew even more.

“So what brings you here mellon?” Elrond asked 

“You’ll find out soon.” You said 

“You know, I do hate it when you do this,” Elrond said 

“Huh? What was that? I didn’t quite hear you!” You shouted 

You tapped Cas’s side and she raced ahead. Elrond’s laugh could be heard from behind. Soon you found yourselves arriving somewhere close to Rivendell’s. At this point, most of the elves were taking lead including Elrond who was in front. You leaned back on Cas’s saddle. 

“I’m hungry.” You declared loud enough for him to here

Elrond shook his head, “Then I shall have the servants prepare you and your company something.” 

You gave Elrond a thumbs up. You needn’t question his knowledge. You knew that he knew just about everything. There was no room for argument. The horses in front of you started to gallop.

“Oh, so this is what we’re doing now?” You said 

Cas copied the horses in front of her. You jolted up from your spot. 

“A little warning next time please?” 

Orders were being shouted in front of you. You knew Thorin had made the company form a protective circle. You couldn’t see it yet but you can imagine it. The soldiers circled around the group. You lagged behind as to not mess up their synchronization. When they stopped circling the poor dwarves Elrond hopped off his mighty horse. 

“Mithrandir!” Elrond greeted 

“Lord Elrond!” Gandalf said 

They spoke amongst each other in a manner of kindness. You slide down Cas and came up to the company. They did not see you coming because they were focused on the elves. You can imagine how easy it was to spook them. 

“Not even a ‘hello’? Ugh, I’m hurt.” You joked 

The dwarves tensed then relaxed. They turned to face you. They greeted you with many compliments. 

“Are ya out of yer mind?!” 

“That was a brave thing ya did there lass.” 

“I could have done better but ya did a fine job.” 

You chuckled. Their attention soon went back on Elrond and Gandalf. Elrond announced orders as well as an invitation to dine with him (in fine elvish which you studied along with other languages). The dwarves had no idea of this though. They had become defensive, puffing out their chests and showing off their brawn. 

“Does he offer us insult?” Gloin spat 

“No, he is offering food,” Gandalf said 

The company’s demeanor changed. They conversed with themselves before coming to a conclusion.

“Lead the way then.” 

They followed the lord and the wizard to the dining area. You lagged behind in favor of seeing your other elven friend. Lindir’s appearance (though the same) became different in your eyes. His graceful figure eased to one of an old friend upon seeing you. 

“Lindir! Mellon! It is great to see you.” You said 

“I can say the same for you.” Lindir smiled 

You embraced Lindir’s figure. He wrapped his slender arms around you in kind. You patted Lindir’s back and pulled away. The two of you spoke in quiet voices. 

“It has been awfully quiet without you here Mellon.” Lindir said 

“I would have thought that was a good thing.” You said back

Lindir laughed in a tone that made your heart leap. His laugh was light, elegant and mixed with a minor deep tone. 

“You would suspect and though I hate to admit it, it has been quite dull in your absents.” Lindir sighed 

You placed your hand over your heart. 

“Oh, so you do care.” 

Lindir bit his lip, “More than I would like to it seems.” 

Welp there goes your poor heart. There was absolutely no way to recover from that. Your eyes averted to elsewhere but not after catching the smirk he had on his face. 

“Smug asshole.” You muttered 

Lindir patted your shoulder to apologize.   
You rolled your eyes and changed the subject. Shortly after, you arrived at the dining area. Lindir parted ways with you seconds before. At the table, there was an open spot at the edge of the table for you next to Dwalin.

“Where have you been?” The dwarf asked 

“Talking to a friend. Why? Something happens?” You said

You must have imagined it but you could have sworn you saw Dwalin’s chest puff out. 

“No. Nothing happened.” Came his curt reply 

A hum of acknowledgment rumbled in your throat. You ate the food the elves offered which was basically a salad. You were eating in peace when there was a subtle cough. Your gaze turned to Dwalin who was red in the face. 

Dwalin never spoke much to you. During the travel, Dwalin was extra tough on you. You understood where he was coming from. He was concerned (in his own way) and you appreciated that. The journey was no easy feat. Dwalin would shoulder check you (more like arm check), threaten you, make you do more work than necessary, you know the works. However recently, you noticed how he was easing up on you. Grunts became actual words, glares became less harsh, and he became less hostile. He even tried to start a conversation with you! The victory you had when realize it was silent for finally, you won him over. Kinda. As of late, he would cough or do some other signal in hopes that you would interact with him. This was one of those times. 

“Yes, master Dwalin?” You giggled 

That’s how your conversations would start. You found it adorable, to say the least. To put make a long story short, you spent the time talking nonsense with Dwalin. Later, Gandalf and Thorin presented their blades to Elrond. The elven lord went on about the blades. You weren’t really that interested. No denying their backstories were cool, it was just, you were tired. You saw Balin lean over to Bilbo. He whispered a few words into his ear then leaned back. Bilbo looked downright disappointed. No matter, he would give the blade of his its own good story. 

A good minute passed and dinner was over. Lindir lead the company to their own rooms. 

“Can I assume my room is open?” You asked 

Lindir smiled, “you assume correctly.” 

“Great!” 

You and Lindir walked together in the wonderful halls of Riven. You always favored the last homely home over all the other places of Middle Earth. The atmosphere without fail was peaceful. Nothing unexpected ever happened unless a stranger or group brought it with them.

“How long will you be staying here then?” Your dear friend asked 

You tapped your chin in thought. You were 50/50 about the situation. There was a chance you would be staying here for fourteen days or you will leave the next day. You hopped that it was the latter. 

“The decision is not up to me. It is up to our leader.” You said 

“I see. Well, I do hope you stay for a while longer. I do miss your company.” Lindir sighed 

“Aw, Lindir, I miss you too.” You said 

Lindir gave you an awkward side hug. You took the liberty of teaching him this during one of your many stays. The hug was short and he let go far too early for your liking. A while later you arrived at your room. 

“I’m afraid I must take my leave. I believe it is time for me to attend my nightly duties.” He said 

“Oh alright. I’ll catch you later.” You waved 

“As will I.” Lindir 

You threw open your bedroom door. The room never changed a bit. Papers you drew on were neatly placed on a desk that was on the left of you. Books upon books were stacked on wooden shelves. A fireplace sat on the right side of your room. Your bed laid in the center of the far wall. 

“Room sweet room.” 

You closed the bedroom door. You leaped on top of your bed. In seconds flat you passed out. 

The fourteen-day stay became true. You were ever so delighted. You weren’t sure how many more days you could handle camping. Unusual or exciting events never happened. The days were spent building morale and talking to the company. All too soon, the time came for you to depart Rivendell. 

“Here are the ponies you have requested.” Elrond stages 

“No! No ponies. We have to travel on foot. Trust me. Please.” You said looking between Thorin and Elrond 

Thorin frowned in confusion. The king under the mountain turned to Gandalf. 

“Listen to her,” Gandalf said 

Thorin grumbled out something inaudible. He barked out orders in dwarvish and started to unload the bags. A hand was placed on your shoulder. You turned your head to see Elrond beaming at you. 

“Be safe on this journey mellon. I fear it is full of danger.” Elrond said

You nodded your head. You hugged Elrond tightly. He returned the gesture with the same intensity. You released each other from the hug. Lindir was the next one in line for your affection. The hug lasted longer than Elrond’s. Perhaps too long for certain company’s liking. 

“(Y/n)! Come on lass!” Bofur called 

“I’m coming!” You shouted 

You gave Lindir one final squeeze and left. 

“Bye!” You said 

The two elves waved you off. You barely stepped foot out of the valley and you missed them. 

“Don’t worry my dear. I am sure you will return here soon or later.” Gandalf comforted 

“Thanks, Gandalf.” You said 

The company made it out of the valley. Outside of the valley was completely different. Inside the valley, the sky never changed, it was always bright and sunny. Clouds never blocked the sky. Outside the sky had a more mixed color. Clouds could be seen scattered here and there. You stretched until you felt a satisfying pop. 

“Off we go I suppose.”


	4. Friendly faces and the first omen

The road to the Misty Mountains was hard. Your legs were screaming at you to stop. Begging to sit and rest for a while but you had to keep moving. The company moaned and groaned. A frequent comment was why they had no ponies. You admit that you missed Cas. She was more than likely on her way home. Cas held more smarts than any normal horse. She knew her way around like it was nothing. It hurt sending her away on the thirteenth day of your stay. This was for her own well being though. 

The path that lead to the Misty mountains trailed into woods. You knew for a fact were this path was near. You wanted to go off the path so bad. You shook off the idea. Making through this was more important besides you could visit them later. A rustle in the bush made the company stop. You stopped a ways behind them. They turned their heads this way and that. Bilbo ended up in the middle of the circle they formed somehow. You quirked a brow.

“What’s the mat-OOF!” You grunted 

A force of what seemed to be a little kid hit you from above. You face planted on the hard ground. You could hear the sound of the company prepare to attack. The shuffle fell short though after the mysterious weight giggled girlishly. 

“AUNTY!” She squealed 

“Lumí (Lu-me), sweetie, please get off of me.” Your muffled voice said 

The little girl scrambled off of you. You sat up to face your niece. Her brown eyes continued to hold that mischievous glint which added charm to her smile. Lumí’s crazy untamable ginger hair was in all directions. She wore a head crown that had a ruby placed in the middle of her forehead. Lumí wore a dark green short-sleeved dress that ended at her knees. Like always she had no shoes or footwear on. 

Suddenly another figure “attacked” you from the side. You were ready for this one, however. You steadied yourself as not to fall. A boyish laugh was muffled in your chest. You chuckled and hugged the boy as best you could. 

“It’s nice to see you too Asmund (As-mund)” 

The brown-haired boy beamed up at you. Asmund had a rare case of heterochromia iridium. His left eye was bright sky blue while his right was a whiskey brown. He had pointed eyes like his mother. Freckles dotted his cheeks. His hair was done in dreads. Asmund wore a white shirt that was topped with a brown vest. He had brown pants and leather boots. His chin was lined with maroon paint to his bottom lip. Under his eyes were two painted lines. He loved the ones you painted on him when he was younger. You never thought that he would continue to do it. 

Lumí bounded back up to you. She put you in the tightest hug she could give you. You patted Lumí’s arm affectionately. You looked towards the company on instinct. They seemed very confused. 

“You guys this is my niece and nephew. This is Lumí,” you gestured to your niece “and this is Asmund.” 

Bilbo was the first to introduce himself. Then it was Thorin then so on and so forth. The kids said their hello’s but focused their attention on you.

“Are you having another adventure aunty?” 

“How long are you staying?” 

“Did you bring us anything?” 

“Lumí? Asmund? Where are you?” A gruff voice called out

“Over here atar/ada!” The two responded 

The bushes once again rustled. Out from the green emerged a dwarf. He had long curly ginger hair. A neat braid rested on his shoulder were a forest green bead sat. His beard reached to his waist. It was separated into three parts each part was tied at the ends with oak brown beads. The dwarf wore a dark green kilt and a black shirt. Chain mail showed from the ends of the short sleeves. A cap made of bear fur dawned his broad shoulders. Brown leather boots dawned his feet. Thin chains sat on the opening of the boots. Little jewels danced while he walked. 

“By my beard! (Y/n)?! Is that you?” The dwarf said 

“Hamish (Hey-mi-sh)! Good to see you! Now please get your children off of me.” You said

Hamish laughed, “Alright alright. Lumi, Asmund, get off your aunt.” 

The two kids whined in protest. Hamish rose a challenging brow. They shrunk back then with one final hug they let go. You stood up and brushed off your clothes. Hamish slapped the back of your thigh. 

“Finally decided to come visit us ay? Bout time.” Hamish said 

You hissed in fake pain. 

“I visited you not too long ago!” 

“Aye, I know. I was just messing with ye,” his attention went to the company “My name is Hamish Dunbrock (Dun-Brock). It is an honor to meet all of ye.” 

The dwarves introduced themselves one by one. Hamish smiled broadly.

“Come, I’m sure yer all tired. Let me and my wife replenished your company at our humble home.” Hamish offered 

The company turned to Gandalf and Thorin for guidance. Thorin seemed to be more hesitant on the subject while Gandalf wasn’t bothered by it.

“I believe this is in our best interest.” He said 

“Fine. We shall stay for a day.” Thorin stated

“He means thank you we would love to stay in your home.” You said 

Thorin scoffed under his breath. 

“Right this way then,” Hamish said 

He lead your group off the path to a fairly sized cabin. In front stood a beautiful woman. Her hand rested on top of her round stomach. A white dog sat beside her in waiting. 

“Styx (Sticks)” You yelled 

The dog barked happily. She dashed towards you as you did the same. You met in the middle rather harshly. The elegant Borzoi crashed into you causing you to fall on your bum. 

“Hey, girl! I missed you!” 

“Now I see where your true loyalty lies.” The woman laughed 

“I was gonna say Hi just give me a second.” You sighed 

You embraced the woman and patted her back. 

“You’ve grown.” She said 

“Why thank you my lady Zarazu.” You joked 

Zarazu was a beauty if you ever saw one. There was a couple of times you tried to steal her away from Hamish. She had a tanish complexion due to the sun. Her brown hair shimmered in the light. Unlike most elves who were thin, she had a healthy plump figure. Zarazu wore a feathered pin that tucked her hair behind her ear. A braid was mixed in his her wavy hair where a blue bead stayed. Her posture was one mixed with grace and recklessness. She wore a long beautiful Turquoise dress. Zarazu wore no shoes instead she had barefoot sandals. 

You sat there in content for a while. Picking up where you left off prior. You helped Zarazu prepare the food as you talked. The company had gone about their ways. Few were talking to Hamish while the others were inspecting the place. The children climbed on you from time to time but you continued to talk. Soon you ate and just lingered outside. 

“So, how’s the baby?” You asked 

“It’s doing fine. Won’t stop moving the rascal.” Zarazu snorted 

You two laughed in fond amusement. All was well until Ori came up to you. He looked like he was itching to tell you something. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt but I have to ask, how do you know these people?” He said 

By now the rest of the group was mingling outside. They happened to hear the question and quickly became interested. 

“Yes, it seems appropriate that we know this information,” Thorin added 

“Oh of course! Sorry about that. Uh, I know Hamish and Zarazu from one of my travels. I kinda ran into them and before I knew it I stuck with them for a while.” You said 

“Why do they live near the Misty Mountains?” Fíli piped up

“Yeah isn’t it dangerous?” Kíli asked 

“We preferred it here because no one comes to pester us. We also found that this is a great place to raise our children. Perfect for them to learn how to defend themselves.” Zarazu answered 

The company nodded their head. Approval of the answer clean on their face. Shortly after, you all retired for the night. Hamish and Zarazu didn’t have enough rooms for each person in the company. They only had three spacious rooms guest bedrooms. So they came to the conclusion of sharing the bedrooms. The rest were left out in the living room. The only problem was that there was little room for you. Hamish, Zarazu and everyone else (except Dori) were already asleep so you were left to deal with the issue. 

“It’s fine. I’ll sleep outside. I’ve always liked it out there anyway.” You said 

“No no. Are you crazy? You could get snatched up. We must not let a lady stay outside when there are perfect beds and a couch there.” Dori scolded 

“Dori, I think you’ve failed to see that I have been sleeping outside this entire trip.” You chuckled

“This is different! I cannot allow you to sleep outside when there are reasonable places for you to sleep inside.” Your friend persisted 

You placed a hand on his shoulder, “Dori I’ll be fine. Besides, I got Styx. Nothing gets past her” 

Dori took a moment to think. He reluctantly sighed. 

“If you hear or see anything shout,” Dori stated 

“Yes mom,” you joked 

Dori shoved you off outside with a playful curse. You snorted and stumbled your way outside. Styx came to join you in record time. You laid down your sleeping pack on the ground then slipped in. Styx laid her head on your stomach. Your hand petted her head. 

You found yourself gazing at the stars. The sky, the placement of the stars, almost everything resembled home. Your lip quivered at the thought. You might have come to terms with the fact that you’ll never see your family again but it didn’t take away that hurt. You wondered what your parents were doing. What they and your friends thought about your disappearance. The feeling of homesickness washed over you. The feeling of depression hit you right after. Before you knew it, tears were trailing down your cheeks. You sniffled to get your nose unclogged. Styx lifted up her head, her ears lowered in concern. She shifted her head closer to your face and licked the tears away. 

“Thanks, Styx.” You laughed 

A sound of a door opening put on end to the sad fest. Styx lifted her head up to scope out the sound. You wiped away your tears with your sleeves. You sat up from your spot. The pair of light feet told you who this person was. 

“Hello, Master Bilbo.” You greeted 

“Hello, Miss.” Bilbo stuttered 

“Master Bilbo please, call me by my name. No need to be formal when addressing me.” You said

“I-I suppose you’re right.” 

“So what brings you here?” You asked 

Bilbo fidgeted with the ends of his shirt. He sat down a few inches away from you. 

“Come now Bilbo, I don’t bite neither does Styx.” You giggled

Styx’s tail wagged at the sound of her name. Bilbo’s face flushed a dark red. The hobbit shuffled a little closer to you. 

“So what’s the matter?” You asked again 

Bilbo sighed, “I believe I have gone over my head on this. I mean I’m a hobbit. I should be home doing nothing but my normal routine. Hobbits don’t do wild adventures. It is no help that Thorin doesn’t think I belong here either. I can hear him whispering when he thinks I can’t hear. What was I even thinking? Going with the company of dwarves.” 

“Well, I am sure I can get a rough idea of why you joined. I’m also sure that you were following what your heart wanted. As for Thorin, well, he needs to suck it up because you’re not going anywhere. I hope,” You reassured 

Bilbo's lips quivered weakly into a smile. You sighed through your nose. Despite the knowledge that what you’re about to is rude, you wrapped your right arm around Bilbo anyway. You pulled him close and squeezed him to comfort him. Unexpectedly he clutched onto your shirt like a baby. Styx laid her head on Bilbo’s lap in a way to comfort him. His eyes closed and his breathing evened. 

“I’ve, I’ve been meaning to ask you something,” Bilbo mumbled 

“Go for it,” you winked 

“Back at my home, you said something about foresight. I was wondering if you could elaborate on that more. You haven’t talked about it since and my curiosity is getting the better of me,” Bilbo said 

“My foresight is as important as it is unimportant. I have not gone over since the journey because there was no need for it. Especially with the Warg scouts. I knew we’d be fine. You see Bilbo, I can see everything that is going to happen in this journey. Everything that has supposedly been scrolled down in fate for you all. I know the ending. However, there is still a chance to change your fate. A chance to alter the future. But!” You spoke but louder to give Bilbo a good scare “I do not wish to do that. I cannot risk future events being change because then my foresight will be useless.” 

“Not to sound rude but then why are you here if you’re not gonna use it?” Bilbo asked

“Ah but I am Master Bilbo. The moment I will use my foresight is far into the future. Or perhaps sooner then we both think,” you trailed off 

You shivered as the image of the giant spiders of Mirkwood crossed your mind. No way you were getting lost in those blasted woods. You’d rather die. 

“Can, can I ask you another question?” Bilbo stuttered 

You nodded your head. 

“You told me to not give my name when the time comes. I wanna know what you meant by that.” The hobbit said 

“That reminds me! Do not give away what you are or where you leave. The only reasons I can give you is that it’s safer this way and it will work in a certain person favor.” You stated 

“I am assuming you are getting this from you foresight?” Bilbo guessed 

“You are absolutely right. By the looks of your face, you wanna ask if this is about this adventure or another. It’s another adventure to answer question. No, you are not involved but you do start it. Now I’ve said too much. I must sleep now. Goodnight Master Bilbo.” You said 

“Oh! Of course.” Bilbo practically yelped 

His face flushed a bright hue when he noticed that he was clinging on you. Bilbo scrambled up (Styx launched her head up away from his kicking legs) and stood up. Unexpectedly, a grasshopper jumps onto Bilbo’s shoulder. It stays there for a moment before hopping off into your friends’ home. 

“Y’know, where I’m from we take that as a good omen.” You said 

“Really? What does it mean?” Bilbo questioned 

“That great honor is coming your way,” you winked

Bilbo’s gaze shifted to the ground. He nodded you a quick goodnight then went into the house. You smiled fondly at the retreating figure. You laid down on your back with Styx. She snuggled herself into you. The last thing you saw that night was the stars.

You woke up feeling very sore. Your limbs ached in ways familiar to you. Styx’s head laid on top of your stomach. 

“I need to bathe. Get of Styx.” You grumbled 

The dog huffed in response and made no effort to move. You pushed her head off of you. You grabbed your pack and shift through your things. Once you were satisfied with what you had, you headed out to the lake they had nearby. Styx followed you loosely behind. You stripped off your clothes, leaving you bare for the world. You would think that you would get in but no. You slip on a makeshift bikini top and bottom. Styx leaps into the water after you. A hiss left your mouth. 

“Fuck that’s cold!” 

Styx barked at your shivering figure. You splashed the little devil for revenge. Styx yipped in a way to say ‘how dare you?!’ A tired laugh escapes your mouth. You sunk more into the water, using the large rocks as a seat. Styx swam around the lake without a care in the world. You felt yourself relax. A sigh passed your lips, it was so easy to stay there. To relax and not give a damn about anything. However, your sense of duty was strong. At least that was what you thought. 

“Fuck. I need to get out,” You scolded 

You were under the small waterfall at this point. The running water relaxing you even more. 

Truly this was a dilemma. 

It took a lot of will power to get yourself out. When you emerged from the lake, you wrapped your towel around your waist and grabbed the ‘products’ for your bath. The products were like the medieval bath supplies or something along the lines. Lindir was kind enough to hand you some before you left Rivendell. You and Styx approached the home, the towel now wrapping your waist and a tube top (made by a friend) on, to find your dear friends waiting for you. They looked very concerned which worried you. You unwrapped the towel from your hair. 

“Hey, guys what’s wrong?” 

“What’s wrong? Yer what’s wrong! Ya can’t just wander off like that!” Dori scolded 

“Oh sorry,” you squeezed out your hair “if you guys wanna bath there’s a lake over there,” 

Your movements became automatic. You went to take off the towel when various shouting stopped you. 

“What?” You asked 

“Don’t be daft! Ya can’t take off yer towel like that!” Dwalin scolded 

“I don’t see the problem? I have clothes on underneath,” you said 

“That’s not the point,” Bofur sighed 

You shrugged your shoulders and took off the towel. True to your word, you had a pair of brown shorts that had white fluff at the openings. The only reason you wrapped the towel around your waist was that you never gave it much thought. You shoved your belongings into your bag.  
Styx shoved her nose in it causing you to push her away. You turned around half expecting the dwarves doing their own thing. Instead, you were met with stares that held mixed emotions. You were confused for a bit then remembered that a lady showing her legs was rather scandalous. Maybe that’s not the right word for it. 

Hm, oh well. 

“Stop staring at me like you guys just figured out I have legs,” you snapped 

“We have known this,” Fíli said 

“It’s only that we have never seen a maiden showing off her legs like this in public,” Kíli followed 

“Well get used to it. Those pants were getting itchy,” you huffed

To emphasize your point you scratched your leg. The hairs on your legs were starting to grow back and that meant being itchy for a few days.

“And you are wearing quite the top,” Balin said 

You ignored the old dwarf’s tone, “Why Thank you, Master Balin, my friend made it for me,” 

Balin hummed in response. You went on checking your bag but still felt stares. 

“Guys just gonna keep staring at me or..?” You trailed off

An awkward cough from one of the dwarves broke them apart. You rolled your eyes. You were closing your bag when you felt a weight on your back. On instinct, your eyebrows furrowed. Your hand reached for your shoulders only to be met with fur. Even more confused, you pulled your hand down. The fur flowed off of your shoulders into your awaiting arms. You knew who this belonged to right away. Your head turned before your brain could process what to do. The sight you found was almost enough to make you swoon. Thorin’s shoulders were squared, his chest puffed out a bit, he stood taller and his face was flushed. He didn’t dare look at you. A smile planted itself on your lips. You found yourself hugging the coat closer to your body. The gesture was sweet no doubt. It was his silent way of telling you ‘hey, you should cover up because I’m embarrassed or whatever.’ He was such a secret sweetheart that it actually hurt. You mimicked the way Thorin wore the coat. 

‘Tsundere.’ You thought


End file.
